leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PG06
channel. * }} The Reawakening (Japanese: 再生 The Rebirth) is the sixth episode of Pokémon Generations. It was first released on The Pokémon Company International's official English channel on October 7, 2016. It was uploaded to The Pokémon Company's official Japanese YouTube channel on December 9, 2016. Blurb The mysterious traveler Eusine explores the legends of Ecruteak City’s Burned Tower and the Pokémon who rose from its ashes. Plot In Ecruteak City, Eusine walks towards the Burned Tower. As he nears the remnants of what was once the Brass Tower, Eusine recalls why he came here. He is in search of , and during his research on the legends surrounding the Burned Tower, he became fascinated with a tale that has been told in Ecruteak City for generations. The tale recounts the fate of three who perished as the Brass Tower burned down. While enveloped in thought, Eusine suddenly hears the sound of a drop of water falling. Thinking this could be Suicune, he looks at the Burned Tower and then proceeds to enter it. Inside, Eusine continues his thoughts. He recalls seeing Suicune one time and felt as if it sensed Eusine's desire to make it appear. As he looks up to the sky, Eusine thinks of how he wants to meet Suicune again and make it regain its trust in humans. Eusine looks around and begins recalling how the Brass Tower burned down long ago. It was once a beautiful place deeply admired by the townspeople of Ecruteak City, until it was struck by lightning and was engulfed in flames. Three nameless Pokémon perished in the fire, much to the despair of the townspeople. After the fire went out, a rainbow came down from the sky and appeared. Ho-Oh used its mystical powers to revive the perished Pokémon into , and Suicune. The three Legendary beasts appeared on top of the remnants of Brass Tower, leaving the townspeople of Ecruteak City in awe. But instead of rejoicing the rebirth of these three Pokémon, the townspeople feared the power of the Pokémon that had manipulated life and tried to suppress the Legendary beasts with violence. Due to this, the three Legendary beasts and Ho-Oh fled. Although they did not retaliate against the townspeople, they never returned to Ecruteak City in fear of what the townspeople would do to them. Eusine reaches the top floor of the Burned Tower and recalls that once these Pokémon feel they can trust humans again, they will return. He wants to tell them that people are no longer afraid of them and they have nothing to fear. While thinking this, Eusine hears a sound behind him and quickly turns around. There, he stares right at Suicune. Before Eusine can even approach it, Suicune disappears in a blue cloud. Satisfied with this encounter, Eusine exits the Burned Tower as a Rainbow Wing falls down. Major events * Eusine describes the legend of how the three legendary beasts came to be. * Eusine briefly encounters at the Burned Tower. Characters Humans * Eusine * People of Ecruteak City (flashback) ** Kimono Girl (flashback) Pokémon * (flashback) * (flashback) * * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * Nameless (×3, flashback) Trivia * The three nameless revived as the legendary beasts look similar to the dog-like silhouette image discovered while rummaging through coding of Pokémon Trading Card Game Online. Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= }} 06 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Saori Den Category:Episodes storyboarded by Saori Den Category:Episodes directed by Saori Den Category:Episodes animated by Senbon Umishima de:Pokémon Generationen Folge 6: Das Erwachen es:GEN06 fr:PG06 it:PG06 zh:PG06